Collective
by Phoenix089
Summary: Because being bored was never an option, here's a small collection of short Cherik drabbles. Fluff is entirely unavoidable.
1. Sing a Little Song

I was bored the other night and asked those on Tumblr to give me Cherik prompts - And this is just a collection of those drabbles. The content and setting varies with each one, but I'll put the prompt at the beginning of each so you can decide if you want to read it or not. In all likelihood, each drabble will be a 'stand alone' - If something changes and I decide to continue on with one of them, I'll mention it in the Authors Note.

Hope you can find these enjoyable! I'm certainly having fun writing them!

General warnings include swearing, implied sex ... And I'm not really sure what else yet.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt 1:<em> _Erik singing! There isn't enough of Erik singing in this fandom. o uo_

Secrets were called secrets for a reason, and Erik had several - The vast majority of which he'd be more than happy to take to the grave with him. He should have known that Charles would somehow find out though, should have expected something like this would come up. He should have _anticipated _it.

But he hadn't though, he simply _hadn't_. So, when Charles announced they were going to have a Karaoke night, Erik had, naturally enough, attempted to leave. Charles, of course, had given him a look that said 'Leave, and you're getting absolutely no sex tonight', and how could Erik _ever_ argue with that? Sex with Charles just so happened to be one of his favourite things.

Which was precisely why, two hours and copious amounts of Alcohol later, Erik finally caved to the kid's demands and deigned to stand in front of them all, holding a microphone awkwardly in his hand. Sighing, Erik sent a pointed 'I hate you' glare in Charles' direction, and selected a song that he actually knew.

Charles simply smiled as if he'd heard the thought, the smile a clear counter of 'Perhaps, but you also love me,' and Erik couldn't argue with the truth in that. Resigned to his fate as the chords of the song started, Erik broke into a rendition of Twist and Shout - With more gusto than the children had anticipated, if their sudden whoops of "Yeah! Go Dad!" were anything to go by.

~x~

Much, much later that night, Charles was resting on Erik's chest, his hand trailing random happy patterns into whatever skin he could reach.

Gently, he asked, "Sing me something Erik? You have a lovely voice, I don't understand why you try to hide it."

Erik's initial reaction was to scoff, because he _highly_ doubted that were the case. As Charles shifted to look up at him beseechingly though, it was all Erik could do to softly croon the first song that came to mind - Which just so happened to be that Too Good To Be True song from that movie Raven loved. 10 things I Hate About You, or whatever it was called.

He barely even got through the first verse before Charles surged forward and brought Erik's soft words to a halt. _Thank God_, Erik thought, because he actually had no idea how the rest of the song went.

* * *

><p>LOL. Okay. Twist and Shout is surely an overdone song but … I couldn't think what else Erik <em>might<em> sing XD


	2. An Adults Mind in a Childs Body

_Prompt 2: de-aged charles is still a telepath, still remembers everything. only he's also a kid, and driving Erik completely nuts while being adorable._

He isn't entirely sure what's happening, until he hears several voices yell "NO!", and quite suddenly his clothes are far too big for him, and he's looking up at the faces he used to be able to look across at. Charles frowns as he lifts an arm to see the way his hand has vanished beneath several inches of fabric.

"Well, this is problematic," he states trying to look around the different bodies gathering around him to find the young mutant that was running down the street. He's too far gone for anyone to catch him now, and Charles simply sighs, hoping that the effects of the mutation wear off belong long.

Frowning, Charles looks up at those with him. Raven is looking down at him with something akin to glee - "No Raven. You cannot dress me up, " Charles says quickly, because he can just envision how _that_ would end - And then there's Erik, looking mutinous, and horrified, and more than a little uncomfortable. Oh. They're going to have to cancel their plans for that night - obviously. Charles is a little frustrated by that because he'd rather been looking forward to them.

"We might as well go home," he says after a moment, "There's little more we can do than hope this passes. Also, I need to find new clothes," and Charles wonders where he's meant to get _them_ because they live with a group of teenagers, not twelve year olds.

~x~

A little later on, Charles is standing at the foot of a bookshelf, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. He'd been hoping to read some more of that Genetic Theory book, but he no longer had the height to reach it.

Looking around the room, Charles notices his desk chair. He bites at his lip for a moment, weighing up the pro's and con's of wheeling it over - It certainly isn't safe to stand on a wheeled chair but … He really wants that book.

Eventually, Charles decides he's light enough that it should be okay. Just as he's crawling up onto the chair, however, a sharp, "Charles!" catches his attention and Erik comes storming into the room, looking more than a little concerned, which Charles can't help but blush a little at. He's not used to being treated with such care.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Erik asks, even though Charles can tell he knows the answer to that.

"Compensating for a lack of height?" Charles retorts, arching an eyebrow as he does so, shifting so that he's sitting on the chair instead.

Erik raises an eyebrow at the comment, his green-grey eyes raking over the books that are out of Charles reach. Without even asking, he tugs the Genetic's book out of it's place and hands it over.

"Thankyou Erik," Charles says with a warm smile, the kind that normally makes Erik smile with equal warmth. This time however, Erik shifts uncomfortably before he all but runs from the room, sending Charles an _I'm sorry. It's too strange with you as you are_ as he goes.

Opening the book with a sigh, Charles sincerely hopes that this child-form doesn't last too much longer.

~x~

When dusk comes, Charles makes his way to the kitchen, fully intending on making dinner as he had done for the last few months.

Just as he's pushed a _stable_ chair over to the benchtop, though, a groan can be heard from the doorway, and Charles doesn't need to look to know it's Erik. He, in fact, makes a point to ignore that it's Erik as he continues to gather the vegetables he needs to make a stew, even if he _is_ in a child's body, he is perfectly capable of cooking dinner. He was cooking his own dinner since he actually was the age of his current body, after all.

Even so, the knife Charles intends on using suddenly jerks out of his reach, and he turns to fix Erik with a glare. "I _am_ able to cook dinner like this Erik. Being in a younger body doesn't affect my culinary skills."

"I've no doubt about that," Erik counters, returning Charles' glare with equal force. "I'd just rather you do it when you can actually reach the benchtop again - _Without_ the use of a chair," he adds at Charles' affronted glance at the chair beneath his feet.

The two continue to stare one another down, Charles pulling himself up to his full height in an attempt to assert some semblance of defiance. Considering he 's still only as high as Erik's waist without the aid of the chair though, he fails to look intimidating at all. Something that's only further proven when Erik's mouth twitches with the beginning of a smile.

And then, much to Charles' surprise, Erik releases a sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Just - Tell me what to do," he says, pulling his shirt sleeves up to his forearms as he walks into the kitchen.

Considering Charles has never seen Erik in the kitchen before, he supposes this is an acceptable compromise. He still thinks it's frustrating that Erik doesn't trust him enough to cook while in the body of a twelve year old, but he also can't help but think that it's adorable he's being so protective of him.

Moving quickly, Charles sweeps forward and places a kiss to Erik's cheek. Before he has a chance to react to it, Charles tells him, "You really ought to be cutting those carrots a little thinner," a smile on his face as he does so.

Erik simply sighs, and Charles hears the thought _This had better wear off soon_. Silently, Charles agrees.

~x~

It's almost midnight, and still Charles is feeling restless. He's not tired, or maybe he is because he's having trouble focusing on the words in the book in front of him, but he's still feeling restless and doesn't think he could sleep even if he tried. Unless …

He chews at his lip a little, because he doesn't think Erik would agree but … Maybe, if he could just cuddle up next to him, sleep might claim him.

Still uncertain, Charles opens Erik's door and lets himself in.

Thankfully, Erik's breathing is heavy and even, meaning he's already asleep. Charles smiles to himself with victory - If Erik's already sleeping, he might not even realise Charles has joined him.

That thought is banished the second Charles clambers up onto the bed however, and Erik groans, "Chaaarles. What are you _doing_? I'm _trying_ to sleep."

"And I can't, so I thought … If I could just sleep in here …" Charles trails off, his cheeks flushing as he does so. Erik is glaring at him in the moonlight, and, although it isn't like they haven't shared beds before, Charles understands why Erik might be uncomfortable with it - He's not used to being around younger children, and, it must be horribly awkward having your boyfriend trapped in a child's body.

Just as Charles sighs and starts to edge himself back off the bed, Erik grunts, "You're not going to wet the bed, are you?"

"Of course not!" Charles all but yells in indignation, "I stopped doing that when I was_ six_ Erik!" and as Erik grins at him, he realises he just admitted that he use to wet the bed. "Shit," Charles mutters before jumping off the bed, wondering if maybe all he needs is a glass of milk. That used to help when he was younger … It might help now, now that he's young again.

He gets to the doorway before Erik thinks _Are you really leaving?_ at him, and Charles turns to arch a curious eyebrow over at the still mostly-asleep man in the bed.

"I didn't think you wanted me staying," Charles sniffs, folding his arms over his chest.

"When do I ever deny you what you want?"

And Charles has to admit Erik has a point with that one, so he all too happily shrugs before he jumps back up onto the bed, pressing his face into Erik's side as he settles in.

"This had better be over with when I wake up," Erik breathes, as one arm circles around Charles' back to hold him secure again his side. Exhaustion finally hitting him - Maybe he just needed the extra warmth - Charles hums his agreement.

Thankfully, when Charles wakes up the next day, he's back to his regular size, clothed in naught but a dress shirt. As Erik's hand slips underneath the edge of the shirt to play with the base of Charles' spine, a lewd smirk on his face as he does so, Charles can't quite bring himself to wonder, or care, why the mutation's effect wore off - he's just immensely glad that it did.

It's not as fun being a kid as he thought he remembered.

* * *

><p>I have no excuses for that ending - I blame it entirely on the fact that I got incredibly tired while I was writing it so the words became sluggish. Hope that it was still enjoyable though.<p>

I'll probably revisit this one a little later on, because I really liked the prompt and want to play with it a bit more XD


	3. It's All In The Hat

_Prompt 3: Charles and Erik go shopping for snazzy men's hats. And then they get overwhelmed with how good they look and make out in the dressing room._

"Charles, you look absolutely ridiculous," Erik comments as Charles tugs a rainbow-coloured wool-knit hat over his hair. It's a lie - Charles looks ridiculously adorable in the hat, but Erik isn't about to audibly admit that. From the way that Charles smiles over at him, Erik knows that Charles is aware that he's lying.

Truth be told, Erik isn't sure that they're doing. He knows what they're _meant _to be doing - Searching for the mutants that Charles had seen with cerebro - And yet, somehow, Charles had managed to convince him that new clothes were in order.

"Are you quite certain? I rather like it," Charles says, looking over at his reflection in the mirror. Then he grins, picks up a pin-striped fedora and fixes it atop Erik's head. Erik frowns down at him, and means to say something derisive about wasting their time. He's distracted by the way that Charles' fingertips linger on his cheek though, by the look in Charles' eye that he's slowly coming to recognise, and it, in turn, fuels his own less-than-publicly acceptable thoughts.

After a mere moment's hesitation, Erik asks, "Charles, where was the closest dressing room?" What he means is, where's the most _secluded _dressing room.

Charles' lips tighten as he considers their options, then he returns both hats to the racks they belong. Subtly, he takes hold of Erik's hand and leads him in the direction of the third floor.

The door barely even closes behind them before Erik has Charles pinned to the wall, locking the door with his powers since his hands are a little preoccupied with tugging Charles' shirt from his jeans.

It's that day that Erik finds out that Charles' powers have many uses - Keeping concerned salesmen away being a highly useful one. 

* * *

><p>I really liked this prompt, so it was almost a shame that I rushed to do it before work instead of taking my time with it and building the UST up more. I still like how it came out in the end though so ... Oh well. Maybe this was a case of "less is more"? Haha.<p> 


End file.
